This invention is concerned with supplying threads such as yarn for use in embroidering, and particularly yarns that are selectively used for this purpose in the ornamental decoration of fabric furnishings and clothing or the like. For example, pants, shirts, dresses, jackets, table cloths and pillow cases and the like are among those articles which are subject to being embroidered; and all of which involves the selection of varied colored and varied lengths of thread. Heretofore, embroidery yarn has been supplied in looped skeins and/or wound upon spools and/or in balls, and all of which are subject to exposures and entanglements and a hindrance to the withdrawal of a certain length thereof and subject to being soiled. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a dispenser for the storage of and supply of yarn and the like, to maintain it in an optimum condition and ever ready for withdrawal without entanglement.
Spooled thread and thread supplied in skeins are subject to rapid deteriorization, since they are not in any way protected from the surrounding conditions which are often adverse. Sunlight alone can be very damaging over a period of time during storage, or contact with other objects such as to abrade and thereby change the thread texture, or simply to collect dust and to deteriorate by exposure to gases carried into contact therewith by the surrounding atmosphere; all of these and others follow from the lack of protection. Therefore, it is an object to provide an enclosure for the containment of yarns and the like and from which the said yarn is accessible for selective withdrawal.
Packages or boxes are not the answer to storage of colored yarns and threads that are to be selected according to color, and to this end it is an object of this invention to provide a transparent enclosure therefor from which lengths of the yarn and thread can be withdrawn as circumstances require. With the present invention there is a transparent enclosure that protectively houses the thread supply and which completely encloses the supply (not hermetically) and with a strategically positioned dispensing opening that frictionally holds the remaining thread restrained for manual engagement and withdrawal of additional lengths as and when desired.
Spooled and skeined yarns and threads are notoriously subject to snarls and entanglements, and accordingly it is an object of this invention to avoid the same entirely by the dispenser hereinafter disclosed and which issues a length of yarn or thread directly from a bobbin like pin loosely confined within a supply chamber.
Merchandising of multi color yarn, as well as the storage thereof, for selective use is solved by the present invention wherein packaging comprises the aforesaid housing and pin supply combined with a base that provides the enclosure and restraint against accidental removal. In practice, the base is a card that bears identifying indicia, both to identify the same etc. and for aiding selectivity.